Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. For example, users can stream content through their computing devices. In general, content can be streamed from a content provider that sends encoded data (e.g., audio, video, or both) to a computing device of an end-user. The computing device receiving the streamed data can decode and present the content through the computing device.